So Far Away: The Beginning
by Spaztic Hairball
Summary: The prequel to 'So Far Away'.SasuSaku with slight SakuNaru. Sasuke escapes Orochimaru aftering finding out about his latest plans for Konoha and returns to find that Sakura wants nothing to do with him but after he is placed into her charge, will things c
1. Sakura

**So Far Away: The Beginning**

Sunlight and a light spring breeze filtered in through closed curtains and into the jade eyes of the pastel pink haired woman who laid in her bed cursing the sun for being too bright like she always did on sunny days.

'At least it isn't raining' Sakura thought as she pulled a pillow over he head trying to fall back asleep getting a feeling that she wasn't going to be able too because as soon as she had found her comfort spot someone was tapping on her window.

"Damn it, Naruto!" Sakura mumbled throwing a pillow at the window to signify that she was still in bed and that she acknowledged his presence.

Naruto chuckled when he heard the soft thud of the pillow hitting the window. Slipping through the open crack of her window; he made his way to Sakura's bed taking a good look at her half nude form and the blankets that had been kicked off onto the floor before crawling in beside her pulling her into his arms loving the way she felt in them.

"You're annoying.." Sakura mumbled snuggling into Naruto's chest wrapping and arm around his waist inhaling his scent.

"And a good morning to you too, Sakura-chan." Naruto said giving her a light hug and kissed the top of her head taking in her intoxicating scent.

They lay there enjoying the closeness of each other as they did each morning, unless they were on missions, ever since Naruto had returned from his training with Jiraiya a year earlier; their friendship had blossomed into a close friendship.

Naruto still had a crush on Sakura and Sakura was developing a on him; but neither one wanted to risk the friendship they had and never asked each other out both quite content on how things were now. Maybe they would be together in the future. Who knows?

"So what brings you here this morning?" Sakura asked, smirking as she looked up at Naruto at the same time trying to stifle a yawn.

Naruto grinned, "Oh, Granny Tsunade sent me to see why her number one student was late." He said knowing that Sakura wasn't actually late, but loved watching her run around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Ne! Late!" Sakura screeched frantically pulling herself out of his arms falling off the bed in the process.

Naruto chuckled as he watched his best friend scramble around her room trying to get her usual clothes on while trying to do a million other things at once.

Finally remembering to check the time she saw that it was only 8:06am and she usually didn't meet with Tsunade until 9:30. Her eye twitched as she turned to face the now laughing fox demon.

'**That bastard!'** Inner Sakura exclaimed, **'He tricked us!'**

Cracking her knuckles she descended upon her laughing chum planning to beat him within an inch of his life.

Sensing danger from his pink haired friend, Naruto did what he always did: He took her into his arms and kissed her before she could land the first punch.

Sakura stopped when she felt his lips on hers making her forget what she was about to do. Closing her eyes she began kissing back, but with more ferocity, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Naruto nibbled on her bottom lip and pulled her closer causing her to moan into his mouth as their tongues battled with untold passion when Sakura granted Naruto wish.

Naruto's hand trailed its way to the small of her back and was about to go lower when he felt Sakura's hand grasp his and her pull away.

"One of-" pant "These days-" pant " We're not going to" moan, pant "Stop." Sakura said tearing herself away from Naruto her face burning with the blush that spread across her face.

Naruto was panting as well, a blush on his cheeks. They may have not been a couple, but they sure acted like one. "Yeah." Was all he could say.

Looking at the clock she saw that it was almost quarter after nine, "Shit." She mumbled, "I have to go see Tsunade-sama." Sakura said grabbing what was needed and left.

She used this as an excuse to leave instead of having to face the awkward silence that usually followed after one of those sessions.

Naruto fell back onto the bed replaying what had just happened in his head. He actually wouldn't mind if he and Sakura go all the way.

'I have been with Ero-sannin too long.' Naruto thought with a sigh before getting up. Before he left he made Sakura's bed and tidied up her room for her. Something he usually did if she had forgotten to do it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After finding Tsunade asleep at her desk with an empty bottle of sake by her side, Sakura woke her teacher up to find that she had the day off. Happy that she was free for the day, she decided to go find Naruto so that they could train together; but after what happened that morning she wasn't sure if she wanted to face Naruto just yet. So she settled with going to Ino's flower shop to see what she was up to and if she wanted to do something.

Walking down the road to Ino's shop; she saw a bunch of jounin and some of the ANBU squad running for the village gates.

'I wonder what's going on?' Sakura thought watching them pass overhead. **'I don't know but lets find out!'** Inner Sakura said as Outer Sakura abandoned the plan with Ino and ran to the gates to see what was up.

Arriving at the gates a short while later she saw them gather in a circle while the others were telling the slowly forming crowd to back away. Spotting Kakashi, she called out his name and ran over to him.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked looking up at her former teacher while at the same time trying to see who it was the jounin and ANBU had gathered around.

Kakashi put his hands on Sakura's shoulders leaning down so that his face was only a few inches from hers, "Sakura. I don't want you to see this. Please leave." He said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Now Sakura really wanted to know who or what it was in the circle of people. Pushing away from Kakashi, Sakura foolishly and somehow made her way past the jounin and ANBU to find the last person she ever expected to set foot back into Konoha.

"Sas…suke.."

---------

**So it begins, ne? **

**Standard disclaimer applies.**


	2. Sasuke

Sasuke made his way down the damp, dark narrow corridor of Orochimaru's lair his body aching from the training he had just undergone with his Master. It had been four years since he left Konoha and his old life behind to join Orochimaru in his quest for power. Power he needed to kill his older brother Itachi.

Anger flared when he thought of his brother causing the cursed seal to throb. Leaning against the stonewall; he placed a hand on his shoulder to ride out the pain the seal gave him. He just wanted to make it back to his room so he could get some rest.

After the pain subsided, Sasuke continued on to his room. It was days like this that he wished his room was closer.

As he continued to his room, a couple of rookie Sound nin passed by him looking at him and snickering. One cold Sharingan glare from the former Konoha-nin put them in their place. Who were they to do such things?

He had been treated like that for the four years he was with Orochimaru; the others mocking him or glaring at him when they thought he wasn't looking but Sasuke shrugged it off thinking they were jealous that Orochimaru had chosen him to be his new body.

Finally reaching his room, Sasuke stripped down to his spandex shorts then fell onto his bed closing his eyes and letting much needed sleep take hold where he would dream of _her_.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Sasuke." Called a voice that seemed to be coming from all directions_

"_Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to find her._

"_Sasuke.. please.. help me." Sakura said in a pleading whisper._

"_Sakura!" He called out, "Where are you? Please tell me so I can help you!" he said stumbling about the dark world of his dreams desperately trying to find Sakura._

_Hearing a thud behind him, Sasuke whipped around to find a battered Sakura lying on the ground blood pooling around her. She looked like a pincushion with the amount of kunai sticking out of her._

_Rushing to her side, he turned her over to look at her face but when he did that he found himself staring into the face of Orohchimaru._

"_Sasuke-kun, what have I always told you about the girl and the brat?"_

_Hearing a pained scream, Sasuke turned around in time to see Naruto be gutted by means unknown and he saw what looked like Konoha burning. Hearing the screams and cries of his former team-mates and best friends made Sasuke cover his ears, squeeze his eyes shut, and fall to his knees adding to their screams with his own._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jolting into an upright position crying out in pain, Sasuke grabbed his shoulder where his seal was. He had been having the same dream for the last couple of months and every time he tried to go further with it he would wake up in a cold sweat and his curse seal would throb.

Why was he having these dreams and what did they mean?

Slowly getting off the bed, Sasuke staggered out the door deciding to take a walk to cool off and collect his thoughts from the dream he had.

"Well, well. If it isn't widdle Sasuke." One of the older Sound Jounin said to his buddies as they came to a stop a few feet away from Sasuke.

"Fuck off, Michio." Sasuke growled, not wanting to be bothered by him or his crew, "I don't have time for you." He said as he tried to push past them.

"You think you're just gonna walk away?" One of Michio's lackeys said taking a step to block the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked, "Well, if you're not willingly going to move looks like I'm just going to have to force you." He said activating his Sharingan.

"Oooh, you activated your Sharingan. I'm sooooo not scared." Michio said mocking the young boy and rolling his eyes, "Besides, kid, you don't have time to pick fights right now."

Sasuke scoffed, "And why's that?" he asked keeping his guard up.

"'Cause Orochimaru-sama wants to see you." Michio said folding his arms across his chest never taking his eyes off the boy.

'_Probably wants me to train more._' Sasuke thought, "About what?" he asked thinking that Michio didn't really know.

"I don't know. Something about the latest plan, new body, destruction. The usual." Michio said with a shrug before walking past Sasuke with his crew following.

Straightening his composure; Sasuke made his way to Orochimaru's room to find them going over some papers that Sasuke took to be the written part of the plans.

"You wanted see me, Orochimaru?" Sasuke said leaning against the doorframe not bothering to add the usual suffix on the end of Orochimaru's name.

Looking up, Orochimaru smirked and nodded, "Yes, I did. Please, sit down." He said motioning to a chair nearby.

Taking the offered chair, Sasuke looked at the two wondering what he was summoned for and he was curious to know what was on the documents.

"I bet you're wondering why you were summoned here so late at night." Kabuto said and was about to continue when Orochimaru's hand rose into the air signaling to let him speak.

"As Kabuto said, you're wondering why you're here." Orochimaru said as Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered a 'duh' causing Orochimaru to frown and his temper to slowly flare. The boy, over the last four years, was wearing down his last good nerve.

"Yes, well as you know I have well passed the three year mark that usually comes with maintaining a body." He said motioning to the body he had, "and since I have gained the power need to do the transfer, I have decided that it is time to take you as my new body." He explained, his eyes slowly going over Sasuke's body.

Sasuke felt sick as he felt Orochimaru's eyes go over his body. It felt as if he was undressing him with his eyes and he wouldn't doubt that the sick bastard was. Just thinking about that made him sudder, "Yes, I understand." Was all he could say without getting the urge to gag.

Watching the young man suppress the urge to gag made Orochimaru smirk more, "And another thing," he said leaning towards Sasuke, "I'm going to enjoy torturing that little pink haired girl you like so much and that annoying kyubi brat as well as destroying the whole village. Just imagine Sasuke. The ultimate betrayal."

Sasuke suddenly began to shake with anger, he had sought out Orochimaru for power and had promised his body for the power; but in no way did he want to be associated with Konoha's destruction.

"You lay on filthy fucking hand on **Sakura** or Naruto," he said suddenly standing up, "And I will fucking kill you!" he roared before knocking over the table and lunging at Orochimaru knocking Kabuto out of the way, his Sharigan flaring, grabbing a hold of the snake users neck.

Chuckling at his student's brash actions, Orochimaru looked into Sasuke's red ones, "I am going to take great pleasure in raping _Sakura_ over and over and ov- gah!" he said before Sasuke tightened his grasp on his throat and threw him across the room.

"Don't. You. Ever. Say. That. About. **Sakura**!" Sasuke roared as his anger took a hold of him and he blacked out from his rage.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

For what seemed like an eternity; Sasuke finally woke up to the strong smell of blood and sunlight.

'_Blood? Why do I smell blood?_' he asked himself while sitting up amidst the rubble of what was once Orochimaru's room. Looking around he saw the damage he had cause and saw that Orochimaru and Kabuto were nowhere to be seen.

'_Damn it!_' he cursed mentally as all the pain from his wounds registered in his brain. Grasping onto what was once a piece of wall, Sasuke brought himself to a standing position trying to get his bearings. He needed to get out of there.

Pushing his pain aside he set off for the only place he could think of.

Konoha.

He had to go there and warn Tsunade, that's if she was still Hokage, about Orochimaru and his plans. It was the least he could do after betraying them all those years ago.

After what Orochimaru had told him about his latest plan, Sasuke suddenly didn't want to be Orochimaru's 'bitch' anymore and after what he had said about Naruto and especially Sakura; he wanted to kill him right then and there which probably caused him to black out from rage.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

His body ached and screamed pain as he forced himself forward to Konoha. He didn't care if he had to go all day and night; he was going to get there even if it killed him.

But if it killed him, then Orochimaru would probably still get his body and still destroy Konoha. No. He wouldn't let that happen until he warned his hometown and saw his Cherry Blossom one last time.

The hours seemed to drag on; but at last he could see the gates that led to his village. He had never been so happy to see those gates in his entire life.

His run turned into a jog that turned into a crawl as he struggled to make his way to the gates.

"H-help me.." he called out weakly. It was a blow to his ego, sure, but he was in desperate need of help at this point.

"Please.. help me." He called out again as two of the guards on duty heard his pleas and came to his rescue. Seeing who it was, they called to the others to tell Tsunade and to send the ANBU.

'_So that old hag is still Hokage._' Sasuke thought, as he was carried into Konoha.

Moments later he was surrounded by Jounin and ANBU who were talking to him but he paid no heed. He searched the forming crowd for a certain someone and a flash of pink caught his attention.

He saw Kakashi saw Kakashi say something to Sakura and then watched as Sakura made her way past the circle of ninja that separated from her from him.

He saw her pretty eyes go wide with shock as he looked into her eyes before passing out.

'_Sakura.._'

--------

**-dies- I ran into a few brick walls… but it's done. Aye yi yi. Enjoy:hearts:**


	3. You and I

"_Sasuke._"

'_Sakura._'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura felt a lump form in her throat. He really was back! So many emotions flooded her mind as she watched Sasuke's onyx eyes close. She couldn't bear to be there any longer and took off running unable to stand the sight any longer.

Kakashi watched with sadness as Sakura took off away from Sasuke. He really didn't want Sakura to witness what she did; but he guessed it couldn't be helped. He had planned on telling her or at least have Naruto tell her that Sasuke had returned.

Looking back he saw two medical nins lay Sasuke on stretcher before taking him away to the hospital where he figured Tsunade would be waiting to question him. Knowing Sasuke was in good hands; Kakashi took off to find Naruto to fill him in.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**CRACK!**

"Stupid.."

**CRACK!**

"**Sasuke!**"

**BAM!**

The huge boulder Sakura had been punching away at exploded into fine dust, tiny rocks, and pebbles. She thought she would be happy that Sasuke was back; but it turned out that she was more angry than happy.

"He probably thinks that Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and I will welcome him back with open arms." She mumbled to herself staggering over to a tree, "I know Kakashi-sensei and Naruto will, but I sure as hell won't!" she said leaning against the tree the tears she desperately tried to hold back flooding her hot cheeks.

Pounding her fist against the tree hearing the sickening crack of wood, she slid down the tree and pulled her knees tight against her chest just letting it all out.

Feeling two strong arms wrap around her, she could tell by the scent that it was Naruto. Turning in his arms she cried into his chest as he began to stroke her hair.

"That's it, Sakura." He cooed, "Let it all out." Hugging her he sat with her under the tree. Kakashi had told him about Sasuke being back and how he tried to stop Sakura from finding out so soon. He was angry with Sasuke for leaving and hurting Sakura like he did; but he was also happy that he was back. He hoped that they could be a team again and try to be like they were before. Mentally giving his head a shake Naruto knew that it was never going to be the same.

After Sakura had calmed down a little, Naruto placed his finger under her chin lifting her face up to meet his before kissing away the tears she still had.

"N-naruto.." Sakura said trying to hold back a sob, "Why? W-h-why d-d-d-did he ha-ha-have t-t-t-to come b-b-back?" closing her eyes she took a deep breath willing herself to stop crying.

Naruto smirked, she was cute when she stuttered, '_Kinda like Hinata-chan._' He thought.

"I can't tell you that, Sakura-chan." He said looking into her bloodshot puffy eyes, "That's something you'll have to ask him yourself."

Sakura pushed Naruto away, was he crazy? She didn't want to go within ten feet of that bastard!

"Have you lost your _mind_?" she screeched throwing her hands in the air, "I am not going anywhere near him!" she said crossing her arms and scowling.

'_Man, women and their mood swings!_' Naruto thought staring at his friend and team-mate, "You're not going to see him?" he asked knowing she was probably going to growl him for asking such a stupid question. He was right.

"No. I am going to go in there with flowers and open arms and welcome him back myself!" She said, sarcasm and malice oozing out of every word.

"Oh, well in that case, let's go get flowers together!" Naruto said trying to make a joke out of what Sakura said, but that only earned him a crack to his already cracked skull.

Gah! You're such a dumbass sometimes!" Sakura screamed as she bashed Naruto on the head for what he said. Getting up, she walked away fuming about men and how stupid they were.

'_At least she's not thinking of Sasuke anymore._' Naruto thought nursing his very large bump watching Sakura walk away, '_It's days like these I'm glad I'm not a woman._' He thought forgetting about his gender changing jutsu.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Sake! Sake! Oh how I love my sake!"_

'_Sake?_'

"_Pour it in a cup, drink it up; sake, sake, sake!"_

'_Did I die?_'

"_Good at anytime of the day; its sake all the way!"_

'_Cause if this is hell; I'd hate to meet Satan._'

Groaning, Sasuke opened his eyes and groaned some more when the bright lights of his hospital room hurt his eyes. After getting them used to the lights; Sasuke looked around his room and found Tsunade sitting by his bed staring at him.

"Were you.. just singing about sake?" he asked looking confused.

Tsunade raised her brow at the young boy, "No." knowing damn well she did happy that Sasuke couldn't see the sake bottle at her feet.

Shaking his head, Sasuke tried to move his arms but found he couldn't. Looking down as best he could; he found himself tied to the bed. 'Well, I wasn't expecting this. I thought they would have the room filled with ANBU.'

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade said gaining the attention of Sasuke, "being a missing nin and S-class ranked criminal; I demand to know why you have returned to Konoha." She said leaning over staring straight into his eyes also giving him a great view of her chest.

Not being able to control himself; his eyes fell to her chest where he was hypnotized by the rise and fall of her well-endowed chest forgetting all about the question Tsunade had just asked him.

Tsunade's eye twitched, she expected something like this from Naruto or Jiraiya; but not from someone like Sasuke.

"Sasuke." She said. Nothing.

"_Sasuke_." She said, her voice rising a little at the end. Still nothing.

"**Sasuke!**" She bellowed causing the poor boy to yelp and jump only to be restrained by the ropes that bound him.

"S-sorry, Hokage-sama!" he said trying to shake the image of Sakura with such a chest from his mind.

"Hn." She scoffed leaning back and crossing her arms across her chest, "Now. Answer my question."

Sasuked nodded not wanting to feel the wrath of Tsunade for he heard from Orochimaru about the monstrous strength she possessed and how dangerous she was when provoked. Orochimaru also left out the part of where Tsunade had beaten him within an inch of his life once before.

Telling Tsunade about what Orochimaru had told him, how he was going to take his body which was pretty obvious to those who knew the situation about that, and how he was going to destroy Konoha once he had Sasuke's body saying how it would be the ultimate betrayal.

Having picked up her sake bottle at the beginning of Sasuke's story and nursing it as he spoke, she set the bottle down on the night stand staring at it as she took in Sasuke's words.

"Do you love Sakura?" She asked continuing to stare at the bottle like it was going to do an interesting trick.

"Yes, I d—wait what?" Sasuke asked once her question fully registered in his mind. Why did she want to know that?

"Nevermind." She said shaking her head and standing up, "You are to give directions of Orochimaru's last known location to the ANBU members who will be coming in after I leave and you are to remain here until I deem you medically cleared." She said turning her back to him, "As soon as you are well, we will discuss your punishment." And with that she made her way to the door. Before stepping out, she turned back to him.

"By the way, welcome back."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura stalked down the hospital hallway with one room on her mind, Sasuke's room. She was a woman on a mission and no one was going to stop her.

Passing Tsunade; the older woman stopped and was about to speak when Sakura's hand shot into the air signaling the older woman that she did not have time to talk.

'_Great, now I will never hear the end of that one._' Sakura thought to herself standing in front of the two ANBU who were guarding the door.

The two looked at the surprised Hokage who nodded dumbly still in shock at what Sakura just did, and the two opened the door giving Sakura access to the room.

Inside she found Sasuke tied to the bed with ANBU on either side of him.

Sasuke had just finished giving the directions to Orochimaru's last location when Sakura burst into the room looking quite pissed.

"Sakura.." He said wishing he wasn't bound to the bed so he could hug her and tell her how sorry he was for all he had done, "I-" he began to say but was stopped when Sakura raised her hand.

"Don't even start, Uchiha Sasuke!" She started getting dangerously close to the bed, a murderous gleam in her eyes, "For four years I have waited for the day you would return; but each day that passed my hope faded more and more." She said trying her best to keep her anger in check, "When I saw you earlier today I thought that I would be happy to see you; but guess what? I'm not!" she said poking a finger into the poor boy's chest.

"So you know what?" Sakura said never taking her eyes off the cowering boy.

"You can just stay the fuck away from _me_. I want nothing to do with _you_." She said narrowing her eyes letting him know she was serious before turning around and leaving.

Sasuke frowned; Sakura wanted nothing to do with him. He wondered if this was how she felt when he left her.

Heart broken and alone.

--------

**Ugh, my lame senses are going off. **


	4. Untitled

The days seemed to last an eternity for Sasuke as he lay in his hospital bed. The rope that had been used to bind him was removed shortly after and he was allowed to get up and walk around with ANBU supervision since Tsunade had yet summoned him to her office so they could discuss his punishment.

Sighing, Sasuke rolled onto his side thinking about Sakura. The words she had said to him when she confronted him still fresh in his mind.

"For four years I have waited for the day you would return; but each day that passed my hope faded more and more. When I saw you earlier today I thought that I would be happy to see you; but guess what? I'm not!"

She was really angry and upset and what she said last made him feel like his heart had stopped.

"So you know what? You can just stay the fuck away from me. I want nothing to do with you."

Was this how she felt when he left the village? Was she this torn up inside? He didn't blame her for saying what she did. She had the right to be angry with him. He abandoned her for power even after she confessed her love for him.

Slamming his fist down onto the mattress; Sasuke made a vow that he would get Sakura back no matter how long it took.

"Hey, Teme." Came a voice from behind him.

Turning to face the direction of the voice, he found Naruto sitting on the window a grin on his face and an unsightly bump on his head.

'Sakura, still haven't lost you're touch, ne?' He thought with a smirk, "Dobe." He replied.

"So you really are back, ne?" Naruto said slightly kicking his legs against the wall.

"Yeah." He said changing his position so that he was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, "I don't know about you; but Sakura seems to be taking it great." He said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Naruto sighed, Sakura had told him what she had said to Sasuke when she went to see him and how she cried afterwards.

"Sasuke, why did you do it?" He asked looking up at the ceiling, his heart heavy and the memories of Sakura holding onto him for dear life as she cried while he tried to soothe her.

Sasuke closed his eyes, 'Because I am a selfish, arrogant little bastard who couldn't admit to his emotions and foolishly took the chance for more power even if it meant giving up my self to a fifty year old creep.'

"I wanted more power. I want power so I could hunt down Itachi and get my revenge." Sasuke said, "I never meant to hurt her. Now that I know the error of my ways; I want nothing more than to make right with her and others that I may have wronged with what I have done." He said opening his eyes and looked at the blond.

"Hn, I think Sakura will come around." Naruto mused a smile playing on his lips, "She won't admit it; but she's still very much in love with you." He added with a wink before heading out the window before Sasuke could say anything else.

'So I still have a chance.' He thought to himself a small smile creeping across his face.

Hearing the door open; Sasuke turned his attention to it and saw Kakashi standing there his one eye showing that he was smiling.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you. I am to escort you there." Kakashi said leaning against the doorframe.

Sasuke nodded and followed his former teacher.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few empty ice cream containers were strewn about Sakura's sitting room while Sakura sat on her couch viciously attacking another while Ino sat there quietly sipping on some lemonade.

"Sakura, why are you getting so worked up over Sasuke?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow at her friend. Ever since Sasuke was back Sakura had been acting different. Sure she had cried at first and took her anger out on a few trees and boulders

Now Sakura was more moody than usual, distant, and depressed at times. It was like Sasuke had left all over again.

Ino hated to see her friend act like this; but at the same time wish she would grow up and get over it.

"I'm not getting worker up over that arrogant little prick!" She snapped before shoveling another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth making her friend sigh and shake her head.

"Sakura, I love you, but you need to get over this!" Ino said before snatching away the ice cream causing Sakura to cross her arms and pout, "You're acting like you're twelve instead of seventeen!"

"Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out."

With one final sigh Ino stood up and walked to the door. Taking one last look at her sulking friend she said:

"Face it, Sakura. You're still in love with him. You just don't know how to deal with what's going it." And with that Ino slipped out the door just in time to avoid being hit with a spoon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tsunade was laying her head on her desk, an open bottle of sake nearby, when Kakashi and Sasuke entered her office causing the woman to jump at the sound of the door opening.

"I'm not sleeping!" She yelled making it look like she was busy, not bothering to hide the sake bottle.

Kakashi shook his head while Sasuke raised an eyebrow since he wasn't used to seeing Tsunade like this.

"You, uh, wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" asked Sasuke.

Tsunade looked at the boy for a moment before realizing whom it was and why she had wanted to see him, "Yes I did. I called you here to discuss your punishment." She told him.

Sasuke mentally flinched. He hoped it wasn't going to be too severe, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade clasped her hands together an rested her chin on top of them, "As you are well aware; you are, or was, a missing nin who then joined the ranks of S-classes criminals." Tsunade began reminding Sasuke of his past mistakes, "And normally a punishment like the is death or life in prison." Sasuke flinched " But since you have returned and gave us information about Orochimaru that has helped us greatly; the elders and I have discussed that you are to be supervised by either Kakashi or an ANBU member for when Kakashi is out on missions. For how long this will be is still to be determined; but for the time being you are forbidden to do any missions but may still train. Is that understood?" she said seeing the newfound hope in Sasuke's eyes.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sasuke nodded glad he wasn't going to receive death or a life term in prison. He was now free to see Sakura, of course under the watch of Kakashi or an ANBU but that didn't bother him, he just wanted to make things right with Sakura again.

"Good." Tsunade said with a nod, "You are dismissed."

Taking their leave, Sasuke looked up at his former sensei and saw that he was reading his book. 'Some things never change.' He thought to himself as they left the Hokage's office.

--------

**There! Another chapter done. I hope you're enjoying this so far. I won't be able to update for a few days since I will be away. :o :hearts:**


	5. Collide

It had been three weeks since he had returned to Konoha and placed under his former sensei, as well as ANBU, supervision. He rarely left the house, opting to sit around a mull over the words Sakura had said to him the last time he saw her.

"_Don't even start, Uchiha Sasuke! For four years I have waited for the day you would return; but each day that passed my hope faded more and more. When I saw you earlier today I thought that I would be happy to see you; but guess what? I'm not!"_

During that time he had begun to apologize, but kept getting cut off by Sakura and he knew it was best not to get her angrier than she already was. He had planned to wait it out until she was finished; but what she said next hurt him the most:

"_So you know what?_ _You can just stay the fuck away from _me_. I want nothing to do with _you_."_

Sasuke sighed and leaned against a support beam staring blankly at the deserted courtyard. He could sense the ANBU guards watching him, but paid them no mind. He had been thinking of ways to show Sakura, and Konoha, that he had changed but had been putting the major ones on hold doing little things here and there.

"Kakashi, I know you're up there. What is it this time?" Sasuke said without looking up.

With an 'Hn', Kakashi jumped off his perch and landed in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke, why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Kakashi asked finally fed up with Sasuke's constant moping and pining and felt it was time for him to get a grip and move on.

"Keep doing what, Kakashi?" Sasuke said knowing exactly what Kakashi meant.

"You know what I am talking about, all this moping around; it's not like you, Uchiha."

Sasuke scoffed as he rolled his eyes and turned his back to Kakashi, "Sulking is for children and the weak." He said as he began to walk away.

"You may not be a child anymore, but you're still weak." And with that Kakashi disappeared leaving Sasuke to muddle over what he was going to do.

---

Naruto leaned against a tree trying to catch his breath while at the same time keeping his senses alert. He was training with Sakura which she insisted they do everyday to 'keep themselves in tip-top shape', but he knew she only suggested it now to keep her mind off Sasuke while at the same time getting rid of the frustrations she had over him.

**Smash**

'There goes a tree..'

**Crack**

'And another..'

"Naaaruuuutoooo.. come out, come out where ever you are" Naruto shuddered at the sickly sweetness in her voice. He knew if he didn't stop this, he was going to a bloodied pulp and he wanted to live to be Hokage.

Continuing to punch at random trees that she came across, Sakura continued her search for Naruto ready to continue their spar.

"Naruto. Come. Out. **Now**." Sakura demanded and to which Naruto obeyed. Getting into her attack position, she was about to lunge at Naruto when he put his hands up in defeat.

"Sakura, can we take a break? Please?" he asked desperately praying that she would agree.

Sighing, Sakura agreed and they sat under the same tree Naruto had been hiding behind staring up at the sky through the foliage letting the sun warm their tired aching bodies neither saying a word as Sakura closed her eyes drifting into sleep.

When Sakura awoke, she noticed that it was almost night and that Naruto was gone.

"Ugh.. nice of him to leave me here." She said while stretching and yawing before getting up and heading home.

Deciding to enjoy the walk home, Sakura stopped at a nearby spring to freshen up a little incase she happened to see someone on the way home. She really didn't want to look like a slob if she happened to meet someone.

After the refreshing dip, she continued on her way home in a better mood even humming a little tune not realizing that she was being followed.

-----

Sasuke had thought about what Kakashi said to him earlier and decided it was finally time to do something. Slipping past the ANBU hoping it would be a while before they noticed he had left, Sasuke searched for Sakura until he finally found her asleep under a tree with Naruto beside her.

Naruto sensed that someone was nearby and pretended to still be asleep until he finally recognized who it was.

"What do you want, Teme?" He asked not bothering to open his eyes.

"I want to talk to Sakura, Dobe." Sasuke replied looking at Sakura's sleeping form.

Naruto sighed, "She sleeping and I'm not going to risk my life to wake her up." He said also looking at Sakura, "Plus, she's not ready to talk to you. Give her more time." he said as he stood up being careful not to wake her.

"I have to talk to her, Naruto. Sasuke said his tone becoming soft, "I just want to tell her all the things I never told her before." A small smile played on his lips before he realized that Naruto had left and that Sakura was beginning to stir.

Leaping back into the trees, Sasuke decided that he would hide in the shadows and prayed that the ANBU wouldn't catch him before he saw Sakura.

-----

Sakura was almost back into town when she was stopped by an ANBU captain who asked her if she had seen any sign of Sasuke to which she said no and was about to leave when she heard a familiar voice:

"Sakura, Wait!" Sasuke cried out as he leapt out of the tree with a few ANBU guards following behind him.

Sakura turned and saw Sasuke being tackled to the ground. She felt a sharp pang in her heart when she saw this and wanted to help him, but her stubbornness wouldn't allow her.

"Sasuke, What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Sakura said with a surprising calm.

"I had to see you!" Sasuke said as he struggled against his captors trying desperately to break free.

Sakura frowned, "Sasuke, you may want to see me, but I don't want to see you." She turned her head away from him, "At least not right now." She turned and started to walk away when Sasuke broke free and ran to her, turning her so she faced him and kissed her hard on the lips before being pulled away by some ANBU.

"Sakura, I will see you again!" Sasuke yelled before being knocked out and carried away leaving Sakura to stand there in a daze.

Putting her fingers to her lips tears welled up and one by one they started falling.

"Sasuke, why do you keep doing this to me?"

**------**

**Ugh. coughs up dust It has been a while since I updated. I am truly sorry to those who have been waiting patiently for an update, but college is a pain and computer courses are no walk in the park. w Oi. But I have not forgotten about you! Since I expect to have more free time than I have had, I should be able to update more. Hurrah! Much love to you all :heart:**


End file.
